El legado
by Land-sh
Summary: ¿Entonces, que sucede más adelante en la vida de nuestros héroes favoritos, después de que Sherlock Holmes decide retirarse? Alguien podría continuar con su legado...


Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

¿Entonces, que sucede más adelante en la vida de nuestros héroes favoritos, después de que Sherlock Holmes decide retirarse? Alguien podría continuar con su legado...

* * *

><p>-Debiste ver sus ojos-<p>

-¿Sus ojos?- cuestionó ella con perpleja inocencia -¿Qué había de malo con sus ojos?-

-Eran de un tono pardo, brillando a la luz del farol- Empezó a describir él como evocando la imagen de aquél individuo- y no podía ver su rostro por completo, porque llevaba un sombrero que no le quedaba- el joven meditó un poco - ¿y acaso viste sus manos?-

-Llevaba un artefacto muy extraño- afirmo la joven con expresión incierta.

-Sí, sí; pero en su guante izquierdo se notaba perfectamente la ausencia de anular y medio- el joven hombre llevó su mano derecha al mentón reflexionando mientras observaba con detenimiento los dedos de la otra.

-Pero… ¿y qué con eso? No deberías fijarte en los defectos de los demás. Y seriamente, ¿qué tiene de relevante no tener dedos?; ¿no es en todo caso más importante ese objeto que llevaba? Como una especie de… de…-

-Cómo una navaja española con muelle de carey y marfil diría que… de a mediados del siglo pasado, cuya navaja ha sido reemplazada hace no más de seis meses y que se utilizó para cortar una soga bañada en vino anoche- sugirió el joven con extremada fanfarronería pero al mismo tiempo desdén.

-Pero él era…-

-Inglés, sin duda alguna; sus zapatos lo delataban-

-¿El modelo?- inquirió la muchacha

-No- pensó él de nuevo y moviéndose todavía al ritmo del coche –el polvo-

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?- sonrió casi con burla –pero en fin, ¿cuál es tu punto?-

-Hemos llegado- atisbó el hombre tomando su maletín, colocándose bien su sombrero y poniéndose de pie dispuesto a bajar. -¿Lista?-

-Sí, ¿para qué?- cuestionó la joven con duda.

-Para conocer a mi tío- sonrió triunfante el joven de pelo castaño

-¿Es aquí?-

-El mejor apicultor que he conocido- rió

-¿Apicultor?- confundida, la joven de cabello rubio bajó del coche. ¿No íbamos a encontrarnos con tu familia?-

-Así es, mi padre debe de encontrarse aquí justo ahora- ambos emprendieron la marcha.

-Ah, de acuerdo, el hermano de tu padre-

-Me confundes cariño, y eso que confundirme es difícil- dijo de forma arrogante.

-si te confundo es tu culpa, querido. Puesto que tú me has confundido primero. Dijiste, cuando salimos de Sussex que iríamos a Londres y ahora, ¿Dónde estamos?- hizo uso de ademanes exagerados.

-En la granja de abejas de mi tío- sonrió de nuevo el hombre, orgulloso -¿ves? Que simple-

-No, no es simple. Voy a ver a tu tío, nunca mencionaste que tu padre tuviera hermanos-

-No, mi padre no tiene hermanos de sangre; mi tío si-

-No te comprendo- gimió exasperada -¿entonces?- cuestionó –ésta caminata se ha vuelto excesivamente larga-

-Disfruta del paisaje, Violet, disfruta de la vida que solo son instantes- extendió los brazos y respiró profundamente – extrañaba todo esto, solía correr por los grandes espacios plagados de árboles, luego rodaba desde aquélla colina y…- de repente la puerta de la casa se fue abriendo lentamente y un perro de orejas puntiagudas y patas cortas asomó su nariz para después salir dando pequeños brinquitos como simulando una marcha.

-Pero que perro más lindo- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse ante la simpatía del pequeño can –Ven pequeño, ven- le llamó animadamente. El joven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a la escena mientras observaba. El pequeño perro se detuvo frente a ellos, se sentó movió el rabillo y ladró dos veces. La joven se quedó perpleja y el de cabello castaño lanzó una risotada.

-Y… ¿A éste que le pasa?- cuestionó la chica.

-Nada, nada. Violet, te presento a Almirante Tobias Sherrinford III-anunció el joven e hizo referencia. Por lo que el perro volvió a ladrar. –Mejor conocido como Toby- y a continuación el perro se acercó para que lo acariciaran.

-Y cómo te decía; el dolor es subjetivo- una voz serena decía con la mayor asertividad esa conclusión.

-¡No, por supuesto que el dolor no es subjetivo!- dijo otra voz exasperada, como de alguien que ha pasado largo tiempo en el mismo punto sin poder salir de allí.

-Mi querido Watson, has estado discutiendo el mismo punto y defendiendo ese argumento durante todo el desayuno y no has salido de allí; te repito que el dolor es subjetivo- giró su cabeza hacia el joven y sonrió de pronto- Tu hijo, por ejemplo- se acercó hacía él mirándolo fijamente – Bienvenido, hijo, me alegra que hayas podido venir hoy; hoy y no otro día- Lo tocó por los hombros.

-¡Jeremy!- exclamó Watson al advertir que su primogénito se encontraba frente a ellos

-Hola padre, ¿cuál es la discusión del día?- sonrió el joven como un niño que está dispuesto a jugar.

-Le decía a tu querido padre, que el dolor es subjetivo, basándonos en las grandes dotes del…- hace una pausa y mira directamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven, no menos confundía pero fascinada por la puesta en escena de los hombres frente a ella. –Buen día, señorita. Usted debe ser la prometida del joven Jeremy. Me alegra que su gripe de la semana pasada se haya curador por completo, y que su trabajo como maestra de música le permitiera visitarnos en ésta bella época del año. Y me disculpo de antemano, porque usted ya no porta el pañuelo que suele tener en su bolsillo inferior izquierdo de la chaqueta… ¿alguien ha visto a Toby?- la muchacha quedó estupefacta.

-¿Pero qué…?- dirigió una de sus manos hacia su bolsillo pero el pañuelo que le había regalado su abuela había desaparecido.

-Violet, te presento a mi tío. El famoso detective privado, Sherlock Holmes-


End file.
